


Full of Herself

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Belly Expansion, Bratty Girl, Breast Expansion, Full-Body Expansion, Gen, Inflation, Lolicon, Minigirl, Oppai Loli, Revenge, Rivalry, Scientifically-inaccurate chemistry, Shrinking, Thicc Loli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: Having grown tired of how much of a brat Lucy has been during her 8th birthday party, Kaeley decides to spike Lucy's fruit punch with a potent growth formula to get her to realize just how full of herself she really is.
Kudos: 4





	Full of Herself

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission involving a little girl that gets revenge on another, more bratty girl via out-of-control expansion. Remember kids: revenge is never the answer... except when it leads to something lewd.

It went without saying that birthday parties were usually pretty fun. There was cake, games, presents and a general atmosphere of festivity that everyone could enjoy, even if they weren’t the one growing one year older on that particular day. However, Kaeley couldn’t say that she was having a good time at this particular birthday party. The party itself had been pretty good so far, having been hosted out in a spacious park on a sunny day, and with plenty of fun activities to keep the guests occupied. It was the person hosting it that Kaeley had a problem with. Lucy, the birthday girl turning 8 that day, had always been somewhat spoiled, often insisting on getting what she wanted exactly when she wanted it, and this was all the more apparent during her birthday celebrations. Every year on her birthday, Lucy demanded that she be treated like a queen, and usually, that’s exactly what happened. After all, those that failed to give her what she wanted often incurred her wrath, and that’s exactly what happened to one unlucky party guest who failed to give her a present that matched her rigorous expectations.

“Hey, this is the wrong one! If I’m gonna get a new bike, I want it to be red! This one is blue!” was Lucy’s scathing critique when she opened one of the larger wrapped gifts offered to her. “I’m not gonna take it if it’s the wrong color,”

“What?! But I saved up all my allowance to get that for you!” said the irritated guest, very displeased by Lucy’s rejection of his gift.

“I don’t care. You should’ve gotten me the one I asked for, right, daddy?” Lucy turned to her father for validation, who was sitting idly next to her.

“Erm… yes, anything you want, sweetie,” he said, somewhat caught by surprise. The submissiveness of her father had done nothing to help reduce to the size of Lucy’s ego. It was at this point that Kaeley decided she had had enough. If nobody else was willing to teach Lucy a lesson, she would have to step up. Thankfully, she had the perfect plan to finally show Lucy the error of her ways, or at least bring her a due punishment for being such a snobby brat for so long. Despite still being in the third grade, Kaeley had a profound interest in the realm of chemistry, and this had led her to develop a subtle, yet effective, tool that would help her get back at Lucy. While Lucy was busy complaining about the finer details of another present she was receiving, Kaeley reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of vials, one filled with a suspicious pink fluid, the other filled with a blue fluid. Using her knowledge in chemistry, Kaeley had created an incredibly powerful type of growth formula that would swell and bloat the body of whomever consumed it to an undefined limit. The only way to stop or reverse this growth would be the antidote serum that she also happened to possess. Her plan was simple: feed Lucy the growth serum, watch as she swelled up to an unbelievable size, and only give her the antidote once she was crying and begging to be shrunk back down to her normal size. It was a genius punishment, and all she needed now was an opportunity to slip the formula into something Lucy was drinking. As fate would have it, that opportunity presented itself right as Kaeley was thinking about it.

“Wah, I’m so thirsty!” Lucy suddenly complained as she finished looking at an expensive toy she had just unwrapped. Kaeley suddenly perked up and got out of her plastic chair.

“Oh, let me go get you some fruit punch, Lucy,” Kaeley said, heading over to a nearby row of cloth-covered tables that held the snacks for the party.

“Thank you, Kaeley,” Lucy said with a pleased smile. She always enjoyed being waited on by others. Kaeley went over to the large cooler of fruit punch situated towards the center of the snacks display, grabbed a small plastic cup from a nearby stack, and filled it generously with the bright red beverage. Once it was filled, she whipped out her vial of growth formula and poured it into the drink, swirling the fruit punch around a few times just to ensure it was thoroughly mixed. The pink formula blended perfectly into the fruit punch, leaving no signs of its presence. Kaeley promptly brought the cup of punch over to Lucy, who snatched it out of her hand and drank the whole thing without a second thought. “Ah! That’s better!” Lucy said, smiling. After heading back to her seat, Kaeley watched Lucy’s body carefully after she ingested the drink, looking for signs that her growth formula was taking effect. Sure enough, as Lucy opened the last of her presents, Kaeley saw a distinct tingling in her chest that Lucy, somehow, wasn’t keen enough to notice. In only a few moments, her previously flat chest sprouted a pair of sizable mosquito bites that were slowly swelling in her tight-fitting red shirt. At the same time, her thighs looked to be taking up quite a bit more space in her chair than before, putting some strain on her black plants. Upon seeing this, an evil smile came over Kaeley’s face.

“Perfect…” she murmured to herself. With how incredibly potent her growth formula was, these minor changes in Lucy’s body were only the start of things. Just as her growth began, Lucy finished unwrapping all of her presents, and was already looking for something else to do.

“That’s all of your gifts, sweetie. What would you like to do next?” her father asked, dotingly.

“Tag! Let’s play tag! I’ll be it!” Lucy announced, hopping out of her chair and rushing off towards the wide open space in the rest of the park, imploring several of her guests to get up and follow her, including Kaeley. While she could care less about the game of tag itself, Kaeley was certainly interested in seeing how quickly Lucy would end up “developing.” Hopefully, her plan to get back at her would continue to go off without a hitch.

Though she was far from the fastest girl around, Lucy had something of a unique talent when it came to the game of tag. Namely, the fact that her presence intimidated those that weren’t “it” enough to get them to slow down when she approached them, often making it easy to tag others. After all, few wanted to deal with the inevitably meltdown that would arise if Lucy failed to catch someone. During this particular game, however, it seemed Lucy was running quite a bit more sluggishly than usual, the reason for which became obvious after only a short while. Though it wasn’t always easy due to how much she was running around, Kaeley kept a close eye on how Lucy’s body was developing, and saw that her growth formula was working even better than she had expected. Lucy went from being completely flat to sporting a pair of perky DD knockers in the span of only a couple minutes, which looked even bigger when attached to her short, petite frame. Her ass had also been blowing up steadily, now far fuller and bouncier than ever before. It didn’t take long for others to start noticing the changes that were occurring in Lucy’s body, but none of them dared to speak up about it. Impressively, Lucy herself seemed totally oblivious to the changes, either too invested in the game she was playing to notice, or too pleased with all the attention she was getting to care. Regardless, the extra weight that was being packed onto her body soon started to interfere with her balance and speed, and naturally, that eventually led to a difficult squabble between her and one of the party guests.

“C’mere!” Lucy yelled, chasing down a brown-haired boy that had been skillfully evading her grasp for a good length of time. Unlike some, this boy was running as fast as he possibly could, heading off towards a small grove of trees in an effort to lose Lucy. As she chased after him, Lucy’s newfound curves bounced and jiggled wildly, threatening to burst free of her clothes as they seemingly grew with every step she took. By the time she had almost caught up to the boy, her tits had swelled at least twice as big, each breast now equaling the size of her head. Of course, this hardly deterred Lucy from her chase. “I’ve got you now!” she shouted, moments before an overlooked stone on the ground caused her to trip and lose her balance. “Aaah!” Lucy cried as she fell forward. Thankfully, her fall was thoroughly cushioned by the pair of large, fleshy balloons on her chest, which absorbed much of the blow. However, that didn’t make Lucy any less enraged when she fell down. “Hey, come back! I got you! I did!” she shouted as the boy ran away.

“No you didn’t, you didn’t even touch me,” the boy replied, stopping and turning around to watch as Lucy struggled to get back on her feet.

“Yes I did!” Lucy insisted, angrily.

“Nuh-uh!” retorted the boy, again. Lucy looked at him with eyes full of intense rage. There was only one thing she could think to do in this situation.

_**“DAAAAADDY!”** _

Lucy’s sonorous clarion call immediately summoned her father to her side, who wasted no time in trying to comfort his hysterical daughter.

“What’s wrong, honey? What happened?” he asked, exasperated.

“I-I was chasing him, and I was about to catch him, but I tripped and fell down. I still touched him before he ran away, though! I caught him, daddy, I did! B-But he won’t be it!” Lucy complained, breaking out into tears as she threw a grade-A hissy fit for her dad. She hopped up and down anxiously as she explained herself, causing her huge rack to bounce up and down repeatedly. Her father snuck a few nervous glances at it, but he didn’t dare open his mouth to say something about her expanding proportions.

“Okay, sweetie, okay, just calm down. I know you were able to catch him. You’re such a fast runner, aren’t you?” her father comforted, holding her close and patting her back. “He’s probably just a little confused, right?” he said, staring the boy down as he stood nearby. “Right?” repeated her father, more adamantly this time. He intensified his stare, eventually causing the boy to sigh and kick his foot in defeat.

“Fine, I’m it, I guess…” he said, unhappily.

“I… I don’t care. I don’t wanna play tag anymore, this game’s dumb!” Lucy announced, angrily. She wiped the tears from her face and stared at the boy with a disapproving frown, which her father mimicked.

“Okay, that’s fine. What do you want to do instead?” her father asked. Lucy put a hand to her chin and looked around at the various things in the park that had been laid out for her party. Her eyes quickly landed on a large stereo system that had been hauled out and set up in the park to play music at her party. Seeing this made her instantly light up.

“Dance party! I wanna go do a dance party! Daddy, go get the music playing!” Lucy said enthusiastically, bouncing up and down once again and coaxing even more jiggles out of her overfilled bust.

“Sure thing! Great idea, sweetie pie!” her father praised, patting her head affectionately before leaving to get the stereo running. Kaeley had watched this entire scene unfold from a safe distance away, observing how Lucy’s curves had continued to swell and bloat during her whole tantrum. It was almost as if, the more bratty she acted, the faster the growth formula affected her. Unfortunately, it looked like she was still far from being big enough to beg Kaeley for the antidote, but that wasn’t too much of a problem. After all, Kaeley had designed the formula to work indefinitely until she provided the antidote. It was only a matter of time…

Lucy’s level of skill in dancing was very much similar to her skill at tag, in the sense that, while it was mediocre at best, almost no one was willing to tell her that she was anything less than perfect. That was even more true during this particular party, considering the meltdown she had had during their game of tag. Regardless, pretty much everyone managed to enjoy themselves while they danced, grooving eagerly to a short playlist of upbeat pop songs Lucy was known to enjoy, with her father acting as the DJ. Kaeley didn’t find herself getting very invested in dancing, though. She was still far more interested in keeping track of Lucy’s progress. Against her original hopes, Lucy seemed to be adapting to her increasing size fairly well. In fact, it almost appeared as though she enjoyed growing huge. The monstrous size of her curves, which now rivaled the proportions of even the shapeliest of adult models, gave her more than enough weight to throw around as she eagerly danced to the music. She looked to still be getting bigger, which was good, but Kaeley was getting worried that her plan to teach Lucy a lesson might not be going as smoothly as she had hoped.

“Look what I can do, everyone!” Lucy said, spreading her legs and squatting down as she prepared to do an unmistakable dance move. During an extended, bass-heavy bridge of a particular song, Lucy unleashed a ferocious assault of twerking with her behind, bouncing and shaking it excessively with hardly any difficulty. Where Lucy had learned to twerk, one could only guess, but it was obvious she had practiced at least a little bit before putting her moves to work here. If she had still possessed her normal figure, Lucy’s twerking would’ve been relatively harmless, but now that she was rocking a ridiculously-large XXXL PAWG bubble butt that hardly any adult women could even compete with, her moves were some of the most provocative things anyone at the party had ever seen. The younger guests watched in shock as Lucy managed to sway and jiggle her endowments with almost no trouble at all, but the looks on the faces of the adults were even more pronounced. Many of them were blushing or otherwise looking extremely flustered as they watched Lucy dance, her father included. Lucy herself, however, was absolutely loving all of this attention. Having all of these eyes on her at once just compelled her to dance even harder. This was something that Kaeley absolutely wouldn’t stand for. Her growth formula was supposed to teach Lucy not to be as much of a brat, but now, it was giving her even more of a reason to act self-absorbed! She knew she had to do something. While Lucy was busy dancing, Kaeley made her way through the small crowd of kids and towards Lucy, masking her movement as a half-improvised dance routine. She eventually got right up next to Lucy, who was still dancing provocatively even now that the song had changed. She was so invested in her movement, she didn’t even notice Kaeley moving up next to her.

“Hey Lucy, nice moves!” Kaeley said, bumping Lucy’s enormous donk with her own rear. Though it wasn’t that forceful of a bump, the extreme weight of Lucy’s backside caused her to easily lose her balance. She toppled backwards, falling heavily on her big, bubbly rump. Upon realizing what had happened to her, she immediately looked at Kaeley with an angry glare, and what happened next was only predictable.

_**“DAAAAADDY!”** _

Lucy’s sharp cry pierced right through the roar of the music around her, which ceased almost instantly as her father rushed over to attend to her once again.

“Lucy, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“K-Kaeley pushed me! She pushed me while I was dancing and it hurt real bad!” Lucy complained, rubbing her huge, overinflated ass cheeks as she stood back up.

“What?! Kaeley, did you push her?!” Lucy’s father asked angrily, staring down at Kaeley with a vicious look.

“No, I didn’t! Honest! I was just trying to dance too, it was an accident!’ Kaeley said. She wasn’t the best liar, but passing off her intentional bump as an accident seemed like a decent alibi. Unfortunately, it was far from enough to pacify Kaeley’s overprotective parent.

“No it wasn’t, you tried to make me fall! I know you did!” Lucy accused, pointing squarely at Kaeley.

“Well, accident or not, you better apologize to Lucy right now, young lady!” Lucy’s father demanded sternly, putting his hands on his hips. Lucy mimicked him, placing her hands on her own massively-widened hips.

“...Sorry,” Kaeley eventually said, looking down ashamedly. This apology barely appeased both Lucy and her father, who continued to look at her with disdain.

“Hmph, whatever. I don’t even want to dance anymore, anyway. Can I have my cake now daddy? Can I?” Lucy asked, tugging at her father’s shirt eagerly.

“Sure, now would be a great time for cake. C’mon everyone, let’s go eat,” announced the father, guiding Lucy and the rest of the children towards a collection of tables located a short distance away from the stereo, where plates, pizza and a sizable birthday cake had already been laid out. Eager to finally get some food after putting up with Lucy’s antics for so long, everyone hurried over to the tables, with only Kaeley dragging behind. How could this be happening? Lucy had to be getting at least somewhat concerned about the size of her growing body now, she just had to be! And yet, she was still having plenty of fun on her birthday party, and reaping the rewards of getting so much attention to herself at the same time. Surely, the other shoe had to drop at some point, right?

It was the late afternoon, by now, and the party was close to wrapping up. All that was really left to do was for everyone to eat and Lucy to gobble up her cake. After the rest of the kids had had their fill of pizza, Lucy included, her father pushed her large birthday cake up in front of her and let her gaze at it with eyes full of excitement. It was, admittedly, a very impressive cake in its own right. A huge circular chocolate cake, topped with Lucy’s favorite white and red frosting and eight flickering candles set in a circle that she just couldn’t wait to blow out. All the while, Kaeley sat at the other end of the table, arms crossed, looking very displeased with the current situation. Against all measures of logic and sanity, her plan to interfere with Lucy’s birthday party and, more importantly, teach her a lesson, had failed, and she couldn’t understand why. Her growth formula had worked perfectly, and Lucy’s body showed more than enough evidence of this. She was enormous! Her fat, unimaginably huge booty barely fit in her chair, with the soft, supple flesh of her gigantic thighs and hips swelling out of her pants considerably and putting tremendous strain on her now-visible panties. By the time she had been done with dancing, Lucy’s behind had looked like a pair of large medicine balls she was carrying around in her donk. At the same time, her chest had blown through cup size after cup size as it kept growing bigger and bigger, the undersides of her taut boobies clearly visible as her shirt struggled to contain them. And yet, nobody had said anything, not even Lucy herself! As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Kaeley realized that Lucy’s attitude still made her nearly immune to criticism, even now that she had a body most porn actresses would consider obscene.

“Okay, honey, make a wish and blow out your candles,” said Lucy’s father. With a big smile, Lucy closed her eyes, paused for a moment, and then took a deep breath. She was just about to exhale, when suddenly…

_**BLOORP!** _

_**RRRIP!** _

_**CRASH!** _

In a single, unexpected moment, three things happened all at once. First, Lucy’s breasts exploded in size, bloating up twice as big in only a second or two. This, in turn, shredded the fleeting remains of her red shirt, and once that was out of the way, there was nothing that could stop Lucy’s tits from swiftly annihilating the cake in front of her, and the table shortly thereafter, which buckled and broke as it, along with her entire birthday cake, was crushed under the imposing weight of Lucy’s monstrous rack.

“Aah!” Lucy cried, reacting to the destruction only after it had all unfolded. She looked at the destroyed remnants of her cake, and the rest of the table, with an expression of horror and bewilderment. Similar expressions were on the faces of everyone else, save for a single girl at the other end of the table.

“Hahahaha! Finally!” Kaeley said, laughing out loud at the tragic scene before her. Lucy cocked her head upwards and stared straight at Kaeley with a searing gaze, even more intense than the one she had given after Kaeley had pushed her while she was dancing.

“Kaeley!” Lucy cried, climbing out of the strained, nearly-broken remains of her chair and rushing over to where Kaeley was sitting. “Rushing” might not have been the best word to describe her movement, though, owing to her immense proportions. Due to the absurd thickness and weight of her thighs, hips and ass, Lucy could barely waddle forward as she approached Lucy, holding her breasts up with her hands as she tried her best to stay balanced. “You did this to me, didn’t you? Didn’t you?!” Lucy accused. Once she got near Kaeley, she fell forward and pinned the thin girl under the enormity of her soft, corpulent flesh.

“Agh, get off of me! Get off!” Kaeley protested, trying desperately to force Lucy off of her. Unfortunately, she had nowhere near enough strength to move the massive, overweight eight-year-old even slightly.

“I knew you would try something like this, Kaeley! I knew it! You’ve wanted to ruin my birthday party from the very beginning. That’s why you pushed me while I was dancing, and it’s why you did this to me, too!” Lucy continued to accuse. As Kaeley struggled under Lucy’s grasp, the unassuming antidote vial, which had been kept snugly in her pant’s pocket all this time, shook itself out, quickly catching Lucy’s eye as it fell onto the ground. “Hey, what’s this?” Lucy said, grabbing the small vial before Kaeley could do anything about it. “This is one of your fancy formulas, isn’t it? I bet you gave me one of these so I’d grow big and fat, and here’s a second one so you could make me even bigger! You’re a real jerk, Kaeley!” Lucy said, angrily clutching the vial.

“No, it’s not! It’s the-” But before Kaeley could explain herself and the contents of the vial, she found Lucy’s hands grabbing at her mouth, trying to force it open.

“How about you get a taste of your own medicine, huh? Drink it! Drink it!” Lucy yelled, bringing the vial close to Kaeley’s lips.

“No, stop! Don’t- _Mmph!”_ Once again, Kaeley couldn’t manage to stop Lucy before the bright blue liquid was forced down her throat. As soon as Kaeley had drank all of it, Lucy tossed the empty vial to the ground, looking quite pleased with herself.

“Hehehe… now let’s see how much you like being big,” she taunted. Kaeley just stared at her, absolutely enraged.

“You… idiot! Don’t you realize what you’ve done?! That was the antidote serum, the only thing that would’ve been able to turn you back to normal!” Kaeley cried. Upon hearing this, Lucy went pale, and the amused expression on her face instantly disappeared.

“A-Antidote…?” she said, sheepishly.

“Yeah! It was the only one I made, and you just wasted it!” As Kaeley said this, she began to feel a peculiar tingling in her entire body, the kind that let her know something was very wrong. “Oh no, I think it’s doing something to me…” she said, worriedly. It didn’t take long for Kaeley to notice that her clothes were quickly becoming very loose, and the likelihood that they were growing was close to zero. Lucy also looked to be getting bigger, but that wasn’t much of a surprise. However, it seemed she was noticing a change in Kaeley’s body, as well.

“K-Kaeley! You’re getting smaller!” Lucy said.

“Oh no, the antidote must be making me shrink!” Kaeley cried, watching as her surroundings rapidly grew in scale compared to the dwindling size of her body. “I can’t believe you’ve done this, Lucy. The only chance you had at getting back to normal, and you wasted it in the stupidest way possible! How can you be that much of a moron?!” Kaeley yelled, the pitch of her voice rising as she shrunk below the size of a toddler. “Well, I hope you’re happy. Now there’s nothing that’ll get you to stop growing. Have fun blowing up to the size of a parade float, you jerk. That’s what a brat like you deserves!” Kaeley was approaching the size of a mouse, now, as the shrinking of her body only accelerated. “You were always so selfish, so stuck-up, you never cared about what other people might think! You’re full of yourself, Lucy! So, so full of yourself! _I hate yooooouuuuu…”_ Kaeley’s voice squealed higher and higher as she shrunk entirely out of sight, before going completely silent as she disappeared from Lucy’s view, leaving Lucy, her guests, and all of her enormous curves completely alone. Upon realizing what she had just done, a single thought came into Lucy’s mind.

“Oopsie…”

As she said this, she felt her body start to churn and gurgle menacingly. Her breasts wobbled and sloshed, vying to bloat and swell even further. Her ass did the same thing, jiggling and swaying as it prepared to grow even more enormous. Then, all at once, her whole body started blowing up. Her tits filled and fattened further and further, burying Kaeley’s clothes (and presumably Kaeley herself, if she was still around) under their heft. Her ass swelled out behind her, pound after pound packing themselves onto her cheeks, hips and thighs as the size of her backside started to rival the size of one of the tables themselves. At the same time, she began to sense the same peculiar tingling of the growth surging in her abdomen. Though it had previously remained only moderately chubby, her belly was now surging outwards, giving her the look of being in a late-term pregnancy within just a few seconds and lifting her off of the ground in the process. “M-My tummy! It’s getting so big!” Lucy cried, grabbing her bloating belly as it blew up bigger and bigger underneath her. The tingling in her body surged in strength, until it reached an almost unbearable level, and then…

_**BLOOOORP!** _

In a single moment, Lucy’s entire body blew up three times as large in all directions, overturning the nearby tables and forcing nearby guests to flee in terror from her massive, swelling body. Lucy was lifted even further into the air by her turgid tummy, her frontal vision almost completely blocked by her behemoth breasts, each one twice as large as a yoga ball. Her ass, which had reached a similar level of enormity, did the same for her backwards vision, and as her upper body swelled and bloated even further, Lucy found it difficult to even turn her head due to the sheer pressure and puffiness of her own flesh. “I-I’m too big! Help! Help me! I can’t stop growing!” Lucy cried, waving her arms in a desperate attempt to get someone to aid her. This made her discover that the growth was even extending to her arms, swelling them up to huge sizes and eventually making it almost impossible for her to move them. Her fattened fingers were slowly sucked into the bloated flesh of her upper arms, which, in turn, were barely distending the absolutely gigantic ball of ballooning little girl bod that comprised her torso. Her lower legs soon followed in the footsteps of her gargantuan thighs, growing to the point where the only thing she could really do was wiggle her toes (and even that was difficult, as they grew noticeably thicker). It didn’t take long for her to be rendered almost entirely helpless by the growth of her body, which was accelerating exponentially every second. From the ground, the few defining parts of Lucy that remained (namely, her face) were completely obscured by the rumbling, growing amalgam of tits, ass and belly that continued to clear out more and more space. Lucy’s party guests, children and adults included, scampered away from her as her growth showed no signs of slowing down, evacuating the area as quickly as possible. At this point, Lucy was really panicking, and did the only thing she knew to do when she felt overwhelmed.

_**“DAAAAADDY!”** _

But there was no response. No father to come to her aid, for Lucy’s father had already run far away from the now house-sized balloon-like body of his darling daughter. There was no help coming for Lucy, not this time. _“N-Noo… too bwig… uuugh… mmph!”_ Lucy moaned and groaned, finding it increasingly difficult to speak as her cheeks swelled and puffed out just like the rest of her. All she could do now was wait and see just how big she would get, feeling the tightness and pressure inside of her monstrous form grow and grow to indefinite limits. Kaeley had created her growth formula to work until it was provided the antidote, so, outside of a miracle, Lucy had little to no chance of getting her growth to stop or slow in the slightest. It was entirely likely that everyone in town, the state, perhaps even the whole world, would soon end up discovering just how full of herself Lucy really was.


End file.
